warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erin Hunter Chat 2
Am 19.8.2006 beantworteten Kate, Vicky und Cherith in einem Chat Fragen von Fans. Hier sind die wesentlichen Fragen und Antworten übersetzt aufgelistet. In der Warrior Cats Welt DonnerClan Frage: Es scheint, dass Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif auseinandergebrochen sind. Benutzt sie Aschenpelz und wird sie irgendwann zu Brombeerkralle zurückkehren? Vicky: Ich denke nicht, dass Eichhornschweif Aschenpelz benutzt - sie hat ehrlichen Streit mit Brombeerkralle über dessen Loyalität zum DonnerClan (ihr Vater Feuerstern natürlich auch) und Aschenpelz ist ein netter, hübscher Kater, der offensichtlich viel von ihr hält. Aber die Verbindung, die sie mit Brombeerkralle teilt ist etwas sehr besonderes, denn sie haben zusammen auf ihrer Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne so viel durchgemacht, darum glaube ich nicht, dass einer von ihnen dazu fähig ist, das zu ignorieren, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen war. Cherith: Ich denke nicht, dass Eichhornschweif irgendeine Katze benutzen würde - dafür ist sie viel zu aufrichtig. Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich auf den Streit zwischen Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif in ''Die neue Prophezeiung' '''Frage:' Wie geht es Frostfell und Fleckenschweif? Leben sie noch oder sind sie dem SternenClan beigetreten? Kate: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Zerstörung des Waldes durch die Zweibeiner überlebt hätten. Sie sind wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit in den Reihen des SternenClans bei ihren alten Clankameraden. Frage: Wie seid ihr auf die Idee für Graustreifs Persönlichkeit gekommen? Kate: Graustreif war der Freund, den Feuerpfote brauchte, als er dem Clan als Sammy beigetreten ist. Er hat sich mehr oder weniger so weiterentwickelt, wie Feuerpfote ihn brauchte und Feuerpfote brauchte einen loyalen, warmherzigen Freund, auf den er immer vertrauen kann. Cherith: Und ohne Graustreif würden wir nicht wissen, zu wie viel Loyalität Feuerstern fähig ist. Frage: Hatten Borkenpelz und Sandsturm eine Beziehung, bevor Feuerstern dazugekommen ist? Vicky: Sie waren sehr gute Freunde und Staubpelz dachte definitiv, dass sie vielleicht unterwegs zu etwas mehr als nur Freunde werden würden, aber Sandsturm fühlte nicht dasselbe wie er. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb Borkenpelz damals nicht gut mit Feuerstern ausgekommen ist! Cherith: Borkenpelz und Sandsturm wären nie ein süßes Pärchen gewesen. Sie sind sich zu gleich - beide etwas reizbar und sarkastisch. Rauchwolke ist viel sanftmütiger - besser für Staubpelz. Frage: Wie konntet ihr in den Büchern nur eine Mutterkatze haben, die ihre noch zu stillenden Jungen aufgibt um Stellvertreterin zu werden? Vicky: Oh, ich weiß, dass ist sehr, sehr traurig, oder? Du erfährst die Sicht des SternenClans zu diesem Thema in Die letzten Geheimnisse. Blaustern hat lange und hart mit dieser Entscheidung gekämpft, aber letztenendes kam die Loyalität zu ihrem gesamten Clan vor ihrer Loyalität zu ihrer unmittelbaren Verwandtschaft. Die Vorstellung, junge Kinder aufzugeben, ist für mich auf einer persönlichen Ebene von großer Bedeutung, aus Gründen, auf die ich hier jetzt nciht eingehen werde und ich hatte nie die Absicht anzudeuten, dass Blaustern das Richtige getan hat. Ich bin fasziniert von den Grauzonen in den Persönlichkeiten der Charaktere und obwohl Blaustern zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem wir sie in In die Wildnis treffen, eine großartige Anführerin ist, beinhaltet ihre Vergangenheit ein dunkles und schreckliches Geheimnis, das sie nie in Ruhe lassen wird. Cherith: Was sie mit ihren Jungen getan hat, hat Blausterns Charakter auf sehr viele Arten geformt. Frage: Ich mochte Löwenherz, warum musstet ihr ihn in In die Wildnis sterben lassen? Vicky: Ich mochte Löwenherz auch, aber ich wollte in diesen Geschichten darlegen, dass die Guten traurigerweise nicht immer gewinnen. Ein Glück gibt es den SternenClan, damit wir ein Auge auf unsere Lieblinge behalten können, nachdem sie die irdischen Clans verlassen haben! Frage: In in die Wildnis stand etwas von Goldblütes Jungen - wer waren diese Junge? Vicky: Eek! Ihr habt doch versprochen, keine schwierigen Fragen zu stellen! Die furchtbare Wahrheit lautet: ICH WEISS ES NICHT. Ich fürchte, es gibt einige kleine Kätzchen in den allerersten Büchern die willkürlich auftauchen und verschwinden. Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht auf scheußliche Art gestorben, sie wurden nur einfach irgendwie vergessen. Wie traurig! Anmerkung: Vickys Aussage ist mittlerweile veraltet, da nun bekannt gegeben wurde, dass es sich bei Goldblütes Jungen um Wieseljunges und seinen Bruder Luchsjunges handelt.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Frage: Glaubt Wolkenschweif immernoch nicht an den SternenClan? Vicky: Nein, tut er nicht. Er respektiert absolut, dass die anderen Katzen einen starken Glauben haben, aber er empfindet nicht genauso. Er folgt immernoch dem Gesetz der Krieger und würde für seine Clankameraden sterben, was wichtig für mich ist, weil ich alle unterschiedlichen Einstellungen gegenüber dem Glauben haben möchte und das bezieht auch keinen Glauben an etwas mit ein. Cherith: Es ist gut zu zeigen, dass die Loyalität einer Katze zu ihrem Clan nicht auf dem Glauben an den SternenClan beruhen muss. Anmerkung: Nach dem Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis glaubt Wolkenschweif laut der Erins wahrscheinlich an den SternenClan, da "es schwer ist, etwas zu leugnen, was man mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat". Frage: Warum hast du dich dafür entschieden, die Aufmerksamkeit immer auf den DonnerClan zu richten? Vicky: Wir haben überlegt, ob wir zu einem anderen Clan in Die neue Prophezeiung wechseln sollten, aber wir haben uns entschieden, uns am DonnerClan festzuhalten, weil wir fanden, dass die Leser enge Bindungen mit diesen Charakteren aufgebaut haben und wir würden Feuerstern nicht verlassen wollen, wenn er gerade erst Anführer geworden ist! Aber wir haben viele Katzen aus den anderen Clans viel, viel besser in der zweiten Staffel kennengelernt, welches einer der Gründe dafür ist, weshalb ich mich entschieden habe, Katzen aus allen vier Clans auf die Mission, Mitternacht zu finden, zu bringen. Ich habe es wirklich genossen, die anderen Clans detaillierter zu erkunden - immerhin kann nicht jede Katze im SchattenClan vollkommen böse sein! Frage: Wie findet Lichtherz Wolkenschweifs Mangel an Glauben? Vicky: Interessante Frage. Ich denke, sie liebt ihn für das, was er ist und respektiert sein Fehlen an dem Glauben so wie er es respektiert, dass sie an den SternenClan glaubt. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin fasziniert von unterschiedlichen Glaubensrichtungen - und Leuten, die überhaupt keinen haben. Wenn du es schaffst, die Bücher ein weiteres Mal zu lesen, könntest du dich ja mal darauf konzentrieren herauszufinden, wie dieses Thema die einzelnen Katzen betrifft! Frage: Wenn Wolkeschweif durch eine seltsame Wendung des Schicksals erst Stellvertreter, dann Anführer werden würde, bekäme er dann seine neun Leben? Vicky: Mensch, daran habe ich nie gedacht! Hmmmm. Okay, ich werde nicht strikt ja oder nein sagen, aber lies Dämmerung und Sonnenuntergang aufmerksam, um ein paar Hinweise darauf zu finden, wie der SternenClan Wolkenschweifs Mangel an Glaube findet... Frage: Cherith, glaubst du, Weidenpfote und Eichhornschweif wären ein süßes Paar geworden? Cherith: Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Weidenpfote auch nur annähernd genug Einfluss hätte, um mit einer Katze wie Eichhornschweif fertig zu werden. SchattenClan Frage: Ich habe eine Frage wegen Eschenkralle. In Gefährliche Spuren und Stunde der Finsternis steht, dass sie eine Kätzin ist, in Die neue Prophezeiung steht allerdings, dass sie ein Kater ist. Könnt ihr das erklären? Vicky: Oh nein! Ich wüsste ihr würdet all die Widersprüche entdecken! Ich kann nur meine Hände hochhalten und mich entschuldigen - manche Sachen schlüpfen einfach durchs Netz. Fall es einen Unterschied macht, ich finde Eschenkralle hätte immer eine Kätzin sein sollen. Cherith: Wenn man soetwas großes und detailiertes macht, ist es schwer die Dinge gerade zu halten. Anmerkung: In der deutschen Ausgabe wird Eschenkralle nie als Kätzin beschrieben, da er entweder immer fehlt oder gleich richtig als Kater beschrieben wird. Frage: Welche SchattenClan-Krieger sind über die Klippe in Sternenglanz gefallen und gestorben? Vicky: Wenn du dir die Besetzungsliste vorne im Buch anschaust wirst du bemerken, dass nur der DonnerClan einen vollen Clan hat - wir neigen dazu, nur die Katzen aus anderen Clan aufzulisten, die auch wirklich in der Geschichte vorkommen (nicht bloß als tote Körper) und den Großteil der Nicht-DonnerClan-Katzen anonym zu lassen. Es würde sonst alles ein wenig zu kompliziert und unhandlich werden! Frage: Warum gibt es in Die neue Prophezeiung keine Kapitel aus Bernsteinpelz' Sicht, dafür aber so oft aus Brombeerkralles? Vicky: Weil die Handlung auf den DonnerClan konzentriert war, denn auch wenn Bernsteinpelz ein wichtiger Charakter war, dreht die Geschichte sich nicht um sie. Frage: Warum kann der SternenClan nicht ALLES heilen, unabhängig von der Verletzung? Vicky: Weil der SternenClan nicht diese Art von Macht hat. Sie können die Leben der Katzen nicht ändern, sie bekommen nur kurze Eindrücke von der Zukunft. Und weil sie alles sehen können, was im Wald geschieht, und weil sie nicht mehr länger in einzelne, rivalisierende Clans geteilt sind, haben sie oft eine losgelöstere, vernünftigere Ansichtsweise gegenüber einer Situation, weshalb sie toll darin sind, Ratschläge anzubieten. Allerdings findest du in Feuersterns Mission heraus, dass sie nicht alles gut hinbekommen... WindClan Frage: Hat Moorkralle gelogen, als er sagte, er hat Habichtfrost den Stellvertreterposten im WindClan versprochen, um ihm zu helfen, den FlussClan zu übernehmen? Vicky: Nein, ich denke nicht, denn er wüsste, dass Habichtfrost RASEND wäre, wenn er nicht irgendeine Art Belohnung für seine Hilfe bekommen hätte - und würdest du es dir mit einer Katze wie Habichtfrost verderben? Allerdings hat sich Habichtfrost bestimmt vorgestellt, eine MENGE Kontrolle über die Clans zu haben, wohingegen Moorkralle nur darauf fixiert war, der Anführer des WindClans zu werden und hat sich wahrscheinlich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sein Stellvertreter tun würde. FlussClan Frage: Mottenflügel wurde nicht wirklich vom SternenClan akzeptiert oder? Kate: Sie glaubt einfach nicht an ihn. Ich bin sicher, dass der SternenClan sie akzeptieren würde wenn sie das umgekehrt auch täte. Cherith: Der SternenClan versteht, dass Mottenflügel eine großartige Heilerin ist und sich wirklich um ihren Clan kümmert. Frage: Ist Habichtfrost böse oder nicht? Vicky: Hmm, gute Frage. Warum glaubst du, dass er "vielleicht" böse sein könnte? Weil Tigerstern sein Vater ist? Aber er ist auch Brombeerkralles Vater... Weil er ehrgeizig ist? Aber das war Feuerstern auch, denn sonst wäre er jetzt nicht Anführer. Ein Hauptthema in diesen Büchern ist Natur vs. Erziehung - um es anders auszudrücken: Sind wir als die Person, die wir von Anfang an schon werden, geboren oder wurden wir von dem geformt, was mit uns passiert, während wir aufwachsen? Es ist meine Absicht, dass keine der Katzen je als komplett böse oder komplett gut beschrieben werden kann - Tigerkralle war ein starker, loyaler Krieger und sogar die liebe Blaustern hat ihre eigenen Kinder dem eigenen Ehrgeiz zuliebe aufgegeben. Cherith: Es ist interessanter, Charaktere zu haben die Grauzonen in ihrer Persönlichkeit besitzen, anstatt nur schwarz oder weiß sind. So ist das in der echten Welt ja schließlich auch. Frage: Wie konnte Habichtfrost Stellvertreter werden, wenn er nie einen Schüler hatte? Cherith: Wir erfahren nichts über Habichtfrosts Schüler, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nie einen hatte. Frage: Glaubt Habichtfrost an den SternenClan? Cherith: Ja, Habichtfrost glaubt an den SternenClan. Vicky: Weißt du, ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher! Schau nach Hinweisen in den letzten Büchern der neuen Prophezeiung, dann kannst du das wahrscheinlich am besten sagen. Cherith: Ich denke schon, dass er das tut, Vicky. Er ist sehr eifrig gegenüber dem Kriegergesetz, vielleicht, weil seine Mutter eine Streunerin war und wer weiß, wie viele Katzen ihm Seitenblicke zuwerfen. "Päpstlicher als der Papst sein", weißt du. Frage: Stehen sich Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel nahe? Cherith: Anfangs standen sie sich sehr nahe, aber im Verlauf der zweiten Staffel wird es weniger. Frage: Wie kann es sein, dass Habichtfrost Zweiter Anführer wurde, wenn er kaum ein Krieger ist? Vicky: Das können wir nicht sicher sagen, weil wir zu dieser Zeit nicht im FlussClan waren, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er dafür sorgte, dass er immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war, wenn es darum ging, Leopardensterns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen! Sie hatte auch viel Respekt für Tigerstern, also ist sie voreingenommen gegenüber seinem Sohn. Habichtfrost ist auf dieselbe Weise ein guter Krieger wie Tigerstern das war - mutig, loyal und offen, was alles solide Qualitäten für einen Stellvertreter sind. SternenClan Frage: Wie hat es sich angefühlt die Stellen zu schreiben, in denen Feuerstern den SternenClan besucht? Hattet ihr Probleme dabei, Katzen auszusuchen, die die unterschiedlichen Charakterzüge representieren sollten? Cherith: Nein, Vicky und ich haben die Katzen gemeinsam ausgesucht. Diese Szene gehört übrigens zu meinen Lieblingsstellen. Vicky: Das ist eine großartige Frage. Es gefiel mir sehr, diese Szenen zu schaffen und Cherith und Kate haben wirklich tolle Arbeit darin geleistet, sie real und spirituell und bewegend darzustellen. Zunächst habe ich Panik bei Gedanken daran, dass ich mir NEUN tote Katzen ausdenken musste, die jede eine andere Qualität von Feuersterns Führung representieren sollten, bekommen. Aber letztenendes war es ziemlich einfach. Mein Lieblingscharakterzug ist der des mütterlichen Gefühls - Feuerstern erwartet, dass es warm und sanft ist aber tatsächlich ist es wie tausend kämpfende Tiger, denn so fühlen sich Mütter, wenn irgendetwas ihre Kinder bedroht. Frage: Wie ist der SternenClan "organisiert"? Gibt es Junge, Krieger, Älteste, Anführer etc. und einzelne NebenClans? Wie treffen sie Entscheidungen? Haben sie einen bestimmten Anführer? Vicky: Der SternenClan hat keine Hierarchie so wie die anderen Clan. Zum einen wäre es ziemlich kniffelig mit so vielen Anführern! Dir wird auffallen, dass Blaustern ihre Vorstandssprecherin ist, wenn Feuerstern vom SternenClan träumt, weil sie die neuste Clananführerin ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie die Anführerin des gesamten SternenClans ist. Allerdings hat der SternenClan Junge und Älteste, denn Katzen bleiben so, wie sie zuletzt im Wald waren (Blausterns totes Junges bleibt also immer ein Junges, was in der Tat ziemlich niedlich erscheint). Sie entscheiden Dinge, indem sie sie diskutieren - aber dir wird auch auffallen, dass sie keine Entscheidungen im Bezug auf das Schicksal eines Clans oder einer Katze treffen. Der SternenClan kann die Zukunft nicht ändern, sie bekommen nur flüchtige Blicke, die sie manchmal an die Katzen unten weitergeben. Frage: Können SternenClan-Katzen widergeboren werden, wenn sie das wollen? Vicky: Nein, ihre Kräft beschränken sich darauf, Katzen in ihren Träumen zu besuchen. Außerhalb der Clans Frage: Wird der Stamm des eilenden Wassers später in den Büchern wieder auftreten? Vicky: Bestimmt! Der Stamm ist mir sehr wichtig, weil ich die Staffel (Die neue Prophezeiung) nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September entwickelt habe und ich entdecken wollte was passiert, wenn zwei verschiedene Religionen sich begegnen. Wenn du die Bücher aufmerksam gelesen hast, wirst du bemerken, dass wir nie sagen, dass der Glaube der Clans "richtig" ist, oder der des Stamms. Beide Glauben haben gleichen Wert und beide reagieren mit Angst und Misstrauen, als sie sich treffen, denn das ist unsere natürliche Reaktion gegenüber Dingen über die wir nichts wissen. unwissenheit ist eine sehr beängstigende Sache! Am Ende haben weder Clan- noch Stamm-Katzen den Glauben der anderen vollkommen verstanden, aber es war ihnen (jedenfalls ein paar von ihnen) möglich, trotz dessen Freunde zu werden. Ich werde sie zurück bringen - um genau zu sein plane ich diese Geschichte gerade! -, weil ich denke, dass wir mit der Frage von verschiedenen Katzenglauben noch nicht ganz fertig sind. Und es gibt so viel dramatisches Potential bezüglich Angst und Konflikt! Frage: Wie wäre es, wenn mal aus der Sicht von Feuersterns Mutter geschrieben würde? Vicky: Feuersterns Mutter weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wo er gelandet ist. Soweit sie weiß, hat er sie verlassen um mit einer netten Hausleutenfamilie zu leben. Ich denke nicht, dass ihre Sichtweise besonders aufschlussreich sein würde. Und wenn sie wüsste, in welcher Lage sich Feuerstern wirklich befindet, glaube ich, dass sie vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen würde! Frage: Wird Rabenpfote je zu den Clans zurückkehren? Vicky: Rabenpfote ist ein großartiger Charakter, der immer in Geschichten aufkreuzen wird, wenn das möglich ist, allerdings wird er nie zurückkommen um im DonnerClan zu leben. Er hat darüber in Stunde der Finsternis zwar nachgedacht, aber erkannt, dass er wirklich glücklicher ist, wenn er nur mit Mikusch als Gesellschaft zusammenlebt. Ich mache ihm keinen Vorwurf - das Clanleben muss manchmal ziemlich hektisch sein! Frage: Wird es irgendwelche siamesischen Hauskätzchen geben? Vicky: Ja! Du musst bis Feuersterns Mission warten, bis du sie triffst, aber mach dich bereit - Cherith hat aus ihnen die besten Kurzauftritt-Charaktere gemacht, die man sich vorstellen kann! Cherith: h, danke Vicky. Ich hab es sehr genossen, sie zu schreiben! Anmerkung: Die beiden gemeinten Katzen sind Rose und Lilly. In der englischen Hierarchie von ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans steht sogar in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie Siamkatzen sind. In der deutschen Version dieses Buches wurden sie allerdings weggelassen.'' Clanleben und Territorium, Traditionen und ähnliches Frage: Basieren die Katzen auf echten Menschen oder Katzen, die ihr kennt? Kate: Sie sind definitiv mehr wie Menschen als wie Katzen, die ich kenne. Ich fürchte, meine Katzen sind nicht ganz so kompliziert wie die Warrior Cats. Sie wollen nur Essen und einen warmen Schoß (oder Tastatur) zum Liegen und sie kümmern sich nicht um solche Sachen wie Ehre, Loyaltät oder Freundschaft. Frage: Werdet ihr für den Präfix eines Namens je das Wort Sonne benutzen? Vicky: Dir wird auffallen, dass wir davor zurückscheuen, Sonne und Mond in den Namen zu benutzen, denn diese Objekte, besonders der Mond, haben eine besondere Bedeutung für die Clans. Es interessiert dich vielleicht, dass Blaustern in den allerersten Entwürfen der Reihe Blaustein hieß, aber wir änderten dies, da es zu sehr wie der Mondstein klang. Anmerkung: Trotz dieser Aussage gibt es in den Büchern einige Katzen mit Sonne und Mond als Namen. Dazu gehören Sunstar/-fall, der im Deutschen Abendsonne/-stern heißt, Sonnenpelz und Mondblüte. Frage: Wie tief ist der Fluss beim FlussClan? Vicky: Das varriert wetterabhängig - manchmal ist er so tief, dass die Trittsteine bedeckt werden und junge FlussClan-Katzen aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht weggeschwemmt werden, aber manchmal können Katzen auch hinüberwaten, wobei dann gerade mal ihr Bauchfell nass wird. Frage: Was meinte Blaustern in Stunde der Finsternis als sie sagte, dass Blut den Wald regieren würde? Vicky: Sie meinte damit, dass der Wald von einem furchtbaren Kampf überwältigt werden würden und dass für eine gewisse Zeit alles mit Krallen und Blutvergießen beglichen würde. Frage: Liegt es an mir oder haben die Clanterritorien am See unverwechselbare andere Größen und eine wahnsinnige Variabilität in Bezug auf Hindernissen. Mir kommt es auch so vor, als ob im neuen Territorium SEHR viele Zweibeinerkonstruktionen sind. Vicky: Die neuen Clan-Territorien haben mehr oder weniger die gleiche Größe, allerdings bezieht der WindClan immer etwas mehr Territorium, teils weil sie in keiner Beutereichen Umwelt leben und teils weil ihre kleinen Beine eine größere Distanz zurücklegen können als andere Clans! Und um ehrlich zu sein war ich ein wenig in Sorge, dass es nicht genug Zweibeinerkonstruktionen im neuen Territorium gibt! Es gibt keinen Zweibeinerort so wie im Wald, der immer eine gute Quelle für Geschichten war. Frage: Werden sich je irgendwelche Hunde mit den Katzen anfreunden? Vicky: Gute Frage, und absolut wert, so etwas für zukünftige Handlungen in betracht zu ziehen. Es gäbe da natürlich die große Sprachbarriere - dir wird aufgefallen sein, dass unsere Katzen kein Hund, Fuchs, Ratte oder Dachs sprechen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie je Hund sprechen lernen werden, oder das ein Hund je die Katzensprache lernen würde! Frage: Wieso werden alle weiblichen Katzen in den ersten Büchern Königinnen genannt? Vicky: Theoretisch gesehen sollten alle Kätzinnen als "Königinnen" bekannt sein, aber wir haben uns dafür entschieden, den Begriff etwas weiterzuentwickeln, sodass er sich nurnoch auf säugende oder trächtige Katzen bezieht. Ansonsten heißen sie nur "Kätzin". Anderes Warrior Cats allgemein Frage: Basieren einige Katzen aus den Büchern auf euren eigenen? Kate: Meine Katzen sind viel zu große Hauskätzchen um Krieger sein zu können - nur Miu-Miu erinnert mich an Brombeerkralle! Vicky: Ich habe keine Katzen, von daher nein. Frage: Wie seid ihr auf die Idee von Warrior Cats gekommen? Vicky: Ich bin darauf mit den Menschen, mit denen ich arbeite gekommen. Wir dachten uns, dass eine Gemeinschaft aus wilden Katzen eine wunderbare Grundlage für eine Geschichte voll mit großen Shakespeare ähnlichen Themen wie Liebe, Mord und politische Machenschaften machen würde. Ich habe eine Menge Recherche über die Art und Weise wie Wildkatzen leben und verschiedene, auf Clans basierende Gesellschaften vom vorzeitlichen Europa bis zu den Ureinwohnern Amerikas betrieben. Frage: Vor einer Weile gab es einige Gerüchte über einen Universal Studios Film namens "Warriors of the forest" im Internet... Könntet ihr dies aufklären? Vicky: Okay es is wirklich wichtig, über diese Angelegenheit aufzuklären. Tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber es gibt KEINE Pläne für einen Warrior Cats Film, obwohl wir sehr viele Diskussionen mit großen Filmunternehmen deswegen hatten. Das heißt nicht, dass es NIE einen Warrior Cats Film geben wird, aber bitte macht euch nicht zu große Hoffnung! Der Grund dafür ist, dass die animierten Filme im Moment zu sehr in Richtung "größer als das Leben" gehen und eher "zum laut auflachen" Familienfilme sind, bei denen sowohl Erwachsene als auch Kinder darüber lachen können - denk an Shrek oder Cars. Ein Warrior Cats Film sollte viel ernster sein, sich mit großen Fragen wie Tod und Loyalität befassen, welchens sich im Moment nicht sehr gut auf herkömmliche Animation übertragen lässt. Es würde vielleicht mit einer Annäherung im Manga-Stil funktionieren, aber es gibt im Filmgeschäft noch keinen regulären Markt dafür. Wir müssen also die Daumen gedrückt halten... Frage: Was ist am schwersten in den Büchern zu schreiben/editieren? Kate: Ich finde es ziemlicht schwer bei reisenden Katzen - zu versuchen eine ganze Gruppe von Katzen, die herumwandern, ist knifflig! Cherith: Ich finde große Katzengruppen wie z.B. bei Großen Versammlungen oder Clantreffen am schwersten. All diese Katzen im Überblick zu behalten! Vicky: Happy Ends! Und ich muss sagen, dass ich all diese verschiedenen Katzen sehr sehr verwirrend finde. Kate und Cherith sind großartig darin, mir zu sagen: "Ähm, diese Katze ist vor zwei Büchern gestorben und du kannst sie nicht in dieser Szene benutzen!" Wie Kate und Cherith schon gesagt haben, sind geschäftige Gruppenszenen immer schwierig, weil es sehr leicht ist einige Katzen "unsichtbar" zu machen, obwohl sie im Mittelpunkt der Handlung sein sollten. Frage: Was hat euch am meisten Spaß gemacht zu schreiben? Vicky: Tigersterns Tod, keine Frage. Er musste neun Leben auf einmal verlieren, also wusste ich, dass es ziemlich blutrünstig werden musste. Ich fand, dass Geißel in dieser Szene SAGENHAFT war! Ich mag mag aber auch die Tüpfelblatt-Szenen - siehst du, ich bin nicht vollkommen grausam und herzlos (was auch immer Kate dir da erzählt!). Cherith: Ja, ich mochte es, das grässliche Ende von Tigerstern zu schreiben! Bücher Frage: Haben die Titel der zweiten Staffel eine Symbolik? Vicky: Meinst du du die Buchtitel der einzelnen Bücher? Ja, einige schon. Zum Beispiel bezieht sich Mitternacht nicht nur auf die Zeit nachts (du wirst wissen was ich meine, wenn du das Buch gelesen hast!). Außerdem bezieht sich Dämmerung auf das Leben einer Katze, das sich zuende neigt. Sogar ich fand das ein wenig traurig! Frage: Wie heißen die ganzen Katzen in der Mitte der Cover von Die neue Prophezeiung? Vicky: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht weiß. Ich kommentiere die Cover erst, wenn sie schon einen langen Designprozess hinter sich haben, von daher suche ich nicht aus, welche Katzen auf das Cover kommen. Für gewöhnlich ist es aber diejenige, die die Hauptrolle spielt. Ich habe ein paar Vermutungen von euch gelesen und ihr scheint immer eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung zu haben! Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich natürlich nur auf die englischen Cover. Frage: Warum sieht das Cover von Dämmerung so anders im Vergleich zu den anderen Covern aus? Vicky: ich weiß nicht genau. Ich vermute, der Künstler wollte sich auf den Kessel des DonnerClans konzentrieren, statt auf den See, der auf vorherigen Covern oft auftritt. Ich muss zugeben, es ist nicht mein Lieblingscover. Ich finde die klumpigen, orangenen Felsen sehen aus wie ausgewaschene Därme! Anmerkung: Vicky bezieht sich hierbei auf das englische Cover, nicht auf das deutsche. Frage: Welches der Bücher habt ihr am liebsten gelesen bzw. geschrieben? Cherith: Von Kates Bücher mag ich In die Wildnis am liebsten, weil es die Warrior Cats Welt so wunderschön arrangiert. Von meinen eigenen mag ich Stunde der Finsternis am liebsten, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es bald Feuersterns Mission werden wird. Kate: Ich habe es geliebt, Dämmerung zu lesen. Cherith hat fantastische Arbeit damit gemacht. Was das Schreiben angeht - Der geheime Blick ist bis jetzt mein Favourit. Frage: Was ist das Tier auf dem Cover von Dämmerung? Vicky: Ich denke, ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich dir sage, dass das ein Dachs sein soll, aber ich hätte dem Künstler ohne Frage ein paar naturgetraue Referenzen schicken sollen. Hat einer von euch "The Princess Bide" (einer meiner Lieblingsfilme) gesehen? Dort tauchen ein paar Kreaturen namens "Rodents of Unusual Size" (bekannt als "R O U S's") auf und der Dachs auf Dämmerung sieht genau wie so einer aus! Anmerkung: Vicky bezieht sich hier auf das englische Cover. Frage: Hat Warrior Cats Harry Potter einmal bei den "New York Bestsellers" geschlagen? Cherith: Ja, an einem bestimmten Punkt hat sich Warrior Cats besser verkauft als die Bücher von J.K. Rowling. Frage: Ist Blattsee auf dem Cover von Sternenglanz? Vicky: Ja, ich denke schon. Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich nur auf das englische Cover. Personen Frage: Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch? Vicky: Falls du allgemein mein Lieblingsbuch meinst, könnte ich mich nicht in 100 Jahren entscheiden, aber dieses Jahr müsste es "We Need to Talk About Kevin" von Lionel Shriver sein. Mein Lieblingsbuch von Warrior Cats ist Stunde der Finsternis. Frage: Habt ihr schon einmal eine Schreibblockade bekommen? Cherith: Für gewöhnlich bei Kapitel 14, aber Vicky liefert so detailierte und wunderbare Umrisse (und Ermutigung), dass ich sie normalerweise schnell überwinde. Kate: Ich bekomme nicht oft eine Schreibblockade, weil Vicky so hilfsbereit ist. Falls doch ist es gut, sich eine Weile mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Frage: Was sind eure Lieblingscharaktere? Kate: Gelbzahn wird immer mein Favorit sein, aber einige der Charaktere in der neuen Staffel sind wunderbar... Vicky: Ich hasse keinen von ihnen, sonst wäre ich auch nicht in der Lage mir Dinge, die sie in den Geschichten tun, einfallen zu lassen! Aber ich habe eine besondere Schwäche für Rabenpfote, weil er mir so ähnelt - ein bisschen der Denker, nicht zu begeistert von großen Massen, liebt es, sich auf Bauernhöfen herumzutreiben (ich bin auf einem aufgewachsen). Ich denke, Brombeerkralle und Wolkenschweif sind die interessantesten Charaktere, die ich geschaffen habe - Wolkenschweif, weil er ein guter Atheist ist, also dass er ein großartiger Krieger ist, obwohl er den Glauben an den SternenClan nicht mit den anderen Katzen teilt, und Brombeerkralle, weil er nicht ohne Umschweife "gut" ist. Die Frage ist, ob er seinem Mentor Feuerstern folgen und letztenendes seinen Clan führen wird oder ob der dunkle Ergeiz seines Vaters Tigerstern ihn endlich einholen wird? Cherith: Ich mag Brombeerkralle sehr - und er ist meine Katze! - und ich habe auch eine große Schwäche für Borkenpelz. Ich glaube aber mein absoluter Favorit ist Blattsee. Frage: Wenn ihr eine Katze wärt, in welchem Clan würdet ihr leben und warum? Kate: Tolle Frage! Definitiv FlussClan, damit ich Fische statt Mäuse essen könnte, außerdem sind FlusssClan-Katzen cool und: sie können schwimmen! Cherith: Ich wäre viel lieber im DonnerClan. Ich bin nicht zu scharf darauf, Fisch oder Kaninchen zu essen und das SchattenClan-Territorium ist zu dunkel und feucht! Vicky: Ich denke WindClan - Ich liebe offene Hügel und das Gefühl des Windes und ich liebe die Vorstellung, frei und sehr sehr schnell herumlaufen zu können. (In der Realität habe ich die Grazie eines Wombats und ungefähr die halbe Geschwindigkeit. Mein Hund lacht mich aus wenn ich versuche, mit ihr mitzuhalten.) Mir gefällt außerdem, dass WindClan-Katzen ein bisschen ängstlich sind und ständig in Gefahr geraten. Das Leben wäre nie langweilig, das ist mal sicher! Frage: Habt ihr jemals in irgendein Rollenspiel-Forum geschaut? Wenn ja, was haltet ihr davon? Schaut ihr euch auch Fanseiten an? Kate: Ich habe einmal in ein Rollenspiel geschaut, aber ich befürchte, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie funktionieren. Ihr müsste eine Menge Arbeit in sie gesteckt haben und das ist toll. Und manche Fanseiten sind einfach grandios. Vicky: Die Rollenspiel-Foren sind UNGLAUBLICH! Ihr seid so kreativ, so talentiert, so unglaublich loyal gegenüber dem Kriegergesetz, dass ich mir vor all diesen Monden hab einfallen lassen. Tausend Dank, ich bin wirklich eingeschüchtert von all dem Aufwand, den ihr in diese Seiten gesteckt habt. Frage: Habt ihr euch mit euren Charakteren je in Zusammenhang gebracht? Kate: Ja! Sogar mit denen, die ich nicht mag. Um genau zu sein verbinde ich mich mit diesen sogar eher, als mit denen, die ich mag! Die Charaktere übernehmen ihr eigenes Leben und entwickeln sich eigenständig. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Schwarzstern zum Beispiel: Obwohl er nur in ein Paar wenigen Szenen auftaucht, kann ich mir genau vorstellen, was er gerade im SchattenClan tut, während ich über den DonnerClan schreibe. Wenn er in der Erzählung also auftaucht, weiß ich genau, woher er gerade gekommen ist. Macht das Sinn? Cherith: Das tue ich in der Tat! Mit manchen Charakteren kann man sich einfacher Identifizieren als mit anderen, aber wenn ich schreibe, versuche ich, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und zu entdecken, was in ihnen vorgeht. Frage: Warum habt ihr gerade den Namen "Erin Hunter" gewählt? Vicky: Hm ich verderbe dir damit wahrscheinlich das Geheimnisvolle daran, aber ich werde es dir erzählen. Wir wollten, dass die Bücher in den Regalen in der Nähe der "REDWALL" Reihe von Brian Jacques, die eine ähnliche Tier-Fantasy Reihe ist, steht. Also brauchten wir einen Nachnamen, der mit H, I oder K begann und "Hunter" erschien sehr angebracht für unsere wilden Katzen (und zusätzlich kommt es noch ans Ende der Hs). Als Vornamen gefiel mir einfach der Name Erin sehr und es hatte genau den richtigen keltischen Klang, den ich mir für die Persönlichkeit des Autors vorgestellt habe. Cherith: Hey Vicky, das wusste ich gar nicht! Frage: Kate, wenn du eine Clanposition haben könntest, wärst du dann Heilerin? Kate: Niemals. Ich wäre natürlich lieber Anführerin. :) Es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass wir eine weibliche Anführerin bekommen! Frage: Gibt es irgendwelche anderen Autoren oder Editioren, zu denen ihr aufgeschaut oder bevorzugt habt? Vicky: Na ja, die meisten Editoren halten sich unsichtbar, aber ich bin ungewöhlich (und habe sehr sehr viel Glück), weil ich mir die Geschichten ausdenke, die Kate und Cherith schreiben. Andere Editoren arbeiten mit Geschichten, die komplett vom Autor entwickelt wurden. Ich würde meinen Job mit keinem tauschen! Es gibt eine Reihe von Editoren, die in der Branche arbeiten und die ich ungeheuer bewundere, aber ich fürchte ihre Namen würden dir nichts sagen. Was Autoren angeht, finde ich, dass Jacqueline Wilson einfach unglaublich beim Schaffen von Büchern über ziemlich schwierige Themen ist, ohne aber ein komplettes Untergangsszenario daraus zu machen. Sie ist unerschrocken und originell, was meiner geringen Meinung nach sehr gute Eigenschaften sind. Cherith: ich bewundere viele Autoren. Meine Favouriten sind Tolkien und Ursula le Guin. Frage: Alle Autoren müssen irgendwann während ihrer Karriere mit Kritikern und "Flamern" fertig werden. Wie geht ihr damit um? Besonders wenn es eure Motivation weiterzuschreiben beeinträchtigt? Kate: Kritiker machen mich nur entschlossener, meine Arbeit beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen, um ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Ich bin sehr stur! Cherith: Ich denke darüber in etwa wie Kate. Wenn ich eine schlechte Rezension bekomme, macht mich das entschlossener, mich zu verbessern. Was mich wirklich ärgert sind schlecht recherchierte Rezensionen, bei denen der Kritiker das Buch offensichtlich nicht gelesen hat. Frage: Wenn du eine Katze aus Warrior Cats sein könntest, welche wäre das? Vicky: Ich identifiziere mich am meisten mit Rabenpfote, aber ich würde nicht die ganze Zeit bei der Farm festsitzen! Deshalb müsste es eher eins von den lebhaften Mädels sein, wie Eichhornschweif oder Blattsee. Frage: Cherith, hast du Lieblingslieder? Cherith: Ich mag Musik vom Mittelalter am liebsten, aber Volksmusik mag ich auch. Ich habe aber kein bestimmtes Lieblingslied. Frage: Was magst du am meisten an Warrior Cats? Vicky: Ich liebe es, wie ich Themen erkunden kann, die für mich persönlich wichtig sind, wie zum Beispiel Tod und Geistlichkeit und Familie und Beziehungen. Diese Katzen sind für mich so real und ich bin wirklich damit gesegnet, dass es Kate und Cherith genauso geht und dass ich sie genau so zum Leben erwecken kann, wie ich sie mir vorstelle wenn ich die Handlungen schreibe. Oh und ich liebe es natürlich, die hübschen Katzen zu töten! Frage: Wie schafft ihr es bei all diesen Katzen den überblick zu behalten? Vicky: Ich habe eine detailierte Besetzungsliste für jedes Buch, mit Extrainformationen, die es nicht vorne in die Bücher schafft wie z.B. Junge und wer der Vater/die Mutter von wem ist. Ich fange immer eine neue Handlung an, indem ich mir die Besetzungsliste von den Büchern davor anschaue und entscheide, wer sterben soll... *kicher* Frage: Habt ihr je geweint, während ihr eine traurige Szene geschrieben/editiert habt? Vicky: Ne, aber das liegt daran, dass ich eine grausame und hartherzige Person bin! (ich mache nur Spaß - hoffe ich) Ich wurde allerdings sehr, sehr traurig, als ich den Prolog vom fünften Buch Dämmerung plante, so emotional, wie ich noch nie zuvor war, als ich über Warrrior Cats nachgedacht habe. Cherith: Ja, ich weine oft oder fühle mich den Tränen nahe. Wenn meine Emotionen nicht so damit beschäftig wären, glaube ich nicht, dass die Szene gut werden wird. Frage: Was sind eure Lieblingspaare? Cherith: Hmmm ... Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, weil er ihr so treu ist, nachdem sie verwundet wurde. Borkenpelz und Rauchfell, weil ich Borkenpelz mag und es schön ist, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Vicky: Na ja, wenn ich ein paar glückliche Romanzen schätzen muss, dann Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, denn sie haben eine ziemlich coole Beziehung. Er war SUPER, nachdem sie von den Hunden angegriffen wurde. Quelle *Aufzeichnung vom zweiten Erin Hunter Chat en:Erin Hunter Chat 2 Kategorie:Erin Hunter Chat